


Dirk and Dave Make a Pact: Sexy Times with the Boyfriends

by Umbreeunix



Category: AskTheStarGazersAU, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, French Kissing, Hate Sex, Humanstuck, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Scratching, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, askthestargazers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreeunix/pseuds/Umbreeunix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gift for my frond/co-creator of AskTheStarGazers. They had achieved a new level by drawing porn, (of DaveKat of course) and in a Skype chat her, my other cosplay frond, and myself started discussing an orgy. I started it up jokingly of course but then they were like "you should totes write this" when I mentioned I'd possibly do a fic about it. </p><p>So here we are. Two in the morning and I'm writing porn fics for my best friends. What a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk and Dave Make a Pact: Sexy Times with the Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AskTheStarGazers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109573) by KriSarchasm. 



My mind seemed to pulse rapidly in my skull casing, thoughts were screeching fast in the racetrack of my inner lobes, all wanting their turn to speak up but not being the least bit courteous about it. So instead of it all coming out clearly it's just a jumbled mess of worry and fraught that festers in the many folds. I can't believe what I are about to do, and even less that Karkat even agreed to it, along with Dirk, Jake, and Gamzee. Oh and JOHN, Jesus Christ I never thought that sweet, innocent looking, and admittedly dorky, tanned prankster would be into the maelstrom of stuff I had just lain down with the other four. (Admittedly he wasn't supposed to hear any of it but of course the little shit just loves to ease drop on every conversation happening within a five yard radius) Gamzee was a surprise trump card of sorts, he just appeared out of nowhere and the astonishment of it all left us unanimously agreeing to include the stoned juggalo into our party, after a shower to get the thick stench of weed off him. I made a clear effort though to pull Dirk aside, laying down the law. Whatever fucked up thoughts rush into our minds in that bedroom, they STAY there. He readily agreed, shook on it, and walked off to go prepare himself with his big, tanned, and unsettlingly hot boyfriend. I push the thoughts away, plenty of time for that later right now I need to mentally prepare for what's about to go down.

And here I am, sitting awkwardly on my bed, Karkat right next to me in nothing but those adorable crab boxers and a very... loose...... tank top........ Oh god, I quickly turned away before I was caught gawking at my sexy boyfriend, but it was too late of course. The guy is sharp, I could tell you that, and in minutes he's seated so close to me. My breath catches, my throat suddenly clenching around itself. God has Karkat always been so hot? I mean damn if the boy didn't already look good in those sweaters and tight,  _tight_  skinny jeans, this is just pure torture.

He didn't say a word, Karkat already knew I was nervous, I'm always nervous before this shit goes down, despite the imminent thought of an orgy festering in my mind. The cancer just calmly presses his index finger against my lips, letting out this soft, almost hiss of a shush. I never knew how he did it but he always had this way of...  _placating_ people, though I don't think you'd call licking up his finger exactly placated, but it's close enough. I would always wonder though if that skill of his is what made him stay with Gamzee so long, the boy probably spent most of his friendship just keeping Gamzee out of trouble and for some reason that sort of ticked me off. But that would have to just be another one of those thoughts that gets pushed down and dissected later.

It's not long till the Vantas is spread out underneath me, his eyes hidden under the crook of his elbow. Usually I'd move them away but I left him as is for now as my teeth gently pinched the skin of Karkat's palm. I could hear his breath hitch, his hips suddenly rise a few inches off the mattress before a soft thump alerts me that they fell again. Karkat has always been such a glutton for tenderness, and I'm more than happy to fill that need of his as my lips suck on the thin skin of his wrist, leaving a mark of course. I could hear him mumble something along the lines of, "don't leave it... so noticable." But that did nothing but make me grin, very sure to leave a line of hickeys trailing up Karkat's arm, which earned him a long groan from the Vantas, the best trophy in his book. Of course this little victory of mine is cut short as a wet clown presses against my backside.

"Mother fuckers be getting their down and dirty on without me, now that just ain't nice yanno," goddamn even the way he spoke had a way of raking at the underside of my skin. I swore that one day I'd punch him in the face just for talking in that slow, dopey way of his, but not now. Now is sexy 'make Karkat squirm times' and this...  _troll_ , for lack of better terms, is not gonna screw this up. So I just ignored him, let my lips find Karkat's neck, my fingers inch underneath his shirt but it's pretty hard to stay focused with a troll pressing his wet hands against your abdomen. Goddamnit what is he planning? Behind those thickly tinted shades bright red irises dart back to see what the juggalo is up to, but all he does is grin in his usual goofy way, but just as I'm about to roll my eyes suddenly my vision gets spotty, long nails clawing across my chest. Oh fuck Jesus Christ with an Obama dildo that is NOT supposed to feel that good, but by god it does. It has my hips bucking up right against Karkat, another groan echoing off the walls, thank god for sound proofing. I could feel Gamzee's lips hover close to my ear, and just sense the everlasting grin plastered on his face.

He whispered softly, a soft rumble echoing deep from his throat, "now that's one hell of a reaction mother fucker. But a brother best be careful not to hurt my best bro all strewn up underneath ya. The boy is more fragile than you think," and like the asshole he is he claws down my chest again, choking back whatever pathetic noise was about to come out while my hips are left to just grind right against Karkat's, the boy already panting as his fingers clung onto my shoulders.

"Mother fucker what did I just say, at this rate you're gonna leave this poor brother in shambles," his voice grates against my ears and the urge to let my fist plummet into his nose is just too great, that is if my hands weren't full of of trembling, highly aroused, and incredibly hot crab bod. Though that seemed fast to change as the door let out an incredulous creak, the three remaining party members finally making their appearance. 

"Well thanks dude for starting the party without us," John's tongue darts out to stick at the three, though it's mostly aimed at Dave, before he finds himself a nice, comfy chair at takes a seat.

"Wait, you aren't going to join in chap?" of course Jake didn't know, so Dirk was quick to whisper about John's whole sexuality business, the tanned island boy letting out the longest of ooohs that had even Karkat chucking under his breath, that is till he clears his throat. Looks like the crab is laying down the law.

"Alright rules, my...  _genitals_ are Dave access only, no one in the middle of this asks John to join," at that cue the dorky blue boy waves from his seat before leaning back like one of those cliche movie villains looking over a complicatedly set chess board, wondering where to move his players. "And... I don't know just get consent before doing crazy shit," Dirk simply gives a silent thumbs up before tugging his shirt over his head, Jake agrees with one of his coined old worded phrases, John doesn't say a word but he knows this shit, and it's not like he'd be moving out of his chair to do anything crazy anyway. (at least I'm pretty sure he isn't) Gamzee grunts and offers Karkat a fist bump, which the Vantas reciprocates with little hesitation, and my answer of course is a long lick along the soft curve of Karkat's throat, ending at the lobe of his ear, which of course gets a nice suck. The noises he makes are just divine, and I would guess I'm not the only one to think so, since Dirk has already plopped himself on the bed, seated right by Karkat's and content to just watch as the Vantas squirms. I almost forgot how built Dirk is, not like Bro though no, the Strider was much leaner, with broad shoulders and slightly tanned, scarred skin. Any swordsman that knew half their shit could tell Dirk was a katana wielder, the blade just wasn't as heavy as most swords.

Of course reality clicks in as Gamzee's nails trail lower down his body, and this time I couldn't hold back my groan of approval, that shit. He didn't say anything this time, he just... breathed. So heavy and hot, right next to my ear too, and usually I'd make some sidelong smartass comment about his grimy breath on my skin, but right now I could give zero shits. Gamzee's hips are grinding right on my ass and now pushing into Karkat's tender, clothed folds was inevitable. Just as I thought my mind would fade into hormonal need a choked sound brings me back to reality, and through the corner of my shades my vision darts to John- holy shit. You didn't think you'd see the day but that Brazilian piece of hot ass is actually palming himself, large, calloused fingers, skilled from many years of piano, rubbing through the fabric of his pants. God that definitely shouldn't be that hot, and before I could turn away John catches my gaze and just grins, eyes drooped so slightly while his cheeks start to bloom with more than the color of his tanned skin. I quickly turned away, another strangled groan leaking from his throat as Gamzee's claws, at least that's what they fucking feel like, dig into your skin, and you're almost worried this shit will draw blood, meanwhile his hips still rocked and pushed against my rear,  pushing me to press against Karkat harder, his head thrashing side to side for a moment before Dirk's hand settles in the boy's hair, combing through those ginger locks so tenderly, and you almost didn't notice the fingerless gloves he had on his hands.

Karkat is already so wet, his boxers felt soaked against my jeans and as I started to pull them off Jake slipped into the scene. I'd never say it out loud but for the longest time I had a thing for my brother's boyfriend, his muscles were so taught and well defined, years of fighting and  _adventuring_  would do that to a man I guess, but god was he a gem to look at. Jake didn't seem aware of my momentary gawking, instead content to wrap himself around Jake's backside and leave plenty of marks on the boy's neck, I could only guess as to what he was doing with those hips, probably similar to Gamzee but with less of that pleasing, stinging scratching that left his skin with bright red streaks. Dirk's face was practically priceless, he tries his best to stay composed but it crumbles so easily, leaving the hand currently not buried in thick, silky Vantas hair to reach back and just try and hold Jake even closer. For once the both of you could say that you hate skinny jeans, goddamn were they constricting.

I tried to reach below, to at least undo a button, but Gamzee's faster, his large hand gripping my wrist and instead he leads my hand to press between my crotch and Karkat's, hissing with disapproval though Karkat was singing another tune.

 

**\--------------------    WIP    --------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this fic belong solely to Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck. But these specific interpretations of said characters belong to the AU "Ask the Star Gazers" and their creators Don'tTouchMyPrincessParts and KriSarchasm. I do not take ownership of any of these characters and if you would like to see the illustrations and the story behind each of them I will leave links below for you to look at your leisure.
> 
> http://donttouchmyprincessparts.tumblr.com/  
> http://kriss-stuck.tumblr.com/  
> http://askthestargazers.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6


End file.
